Zaltana, Pt 1: Lost
by pices-aquarius
Summary: About an Alien girl named Zaltana, who has come to earth. She has been living with Bruce Wayne, but is invited to be a Titan. But when her brother calls for help, will she stay with the Titans or return home forever? RobxOCxSpeedy Some Humor.
1. The Quiet One

Alia- Here is my first Teen Titans story. Well not really just one that I actually like. It's two parts this is part one

Kosa- Some things are from the cartoon, but bits and pieces of the teen heroes background will be coming from the DC Comics.

Kai- We own absolutely nothing. Rei taps her on the shoulder and whispers in her ear Sorry, we own Zaltana, her family, and this story line and the clothes we're wearing right now, but that's it.

Rei- Title- Zaltana- Lost pt.1, Chapter 1- The Quiet One

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Background on:_

_Zaltana- A heroine that has newly come to town. Her eyes are whited over (like Storm from X-men) so she didn't have to wear a mask. She had ivory skin and long jet black hair and elfin ears. She was from a planet called Främling. She always wore black combat style boots, dark brown stockings, black skirt with a belt that hung loosely on her hips at an angle, blood red tank-top, a black armband on her upper arm and gloves with cut-off fingers._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Tonight Zaltana was at a Super-hero ball that Batman was having, Bruce Wayne had been taking care of her when she showed up on his doorstep, injured, at the age of 9. She knew almost everyone's secret identity, thanks to her psychic powers( one power of many).

" Hey, what're you doing just standing there?" Speedy, her long time friend (really her only friend) asked as he walked up to her. She smiled shyly. She had had a crush on him ever since they met.

" Waiting."

" Really?" He was surprised. " My gothic dressing friend, who has no other friends at all, is waiting for someone?" She nodded. " Who?" She pointed behind him. Speedy turned and saw Robin(who was in a tux, but still had his mask) in the middle of a swarming crowd of girl teen heroines. He smiled and turned back to Zaltana who was blushing. " Does he even know you exist?" She looked offended.

" Yes, he does."

" Where'd you meet him?" This was like a game for Speedy. Since Zal (as he called her for short) never really spoke. It was normally just a few words.

" He came by one day."

" Why?"

" He knows Batman." Zaltanan giggled. " He was called the Boy Wonder." Speedy almost burst out laughing.

" What's so funny?" The two friends sobered up quickly. Speedy turned around and saw Robin right in front of him.

" Hey Robin. Nothing, really. Just something Zal told me." Robin looked behind Speedy and saw Zaltana, looking at her feet blushing.

" Hey Zal." Robin said. Speedy side-stepped out of the way.

" I'm gonna go now. Green Arrow will want to be leaving soon. Later Zaltana, see ya tomorrow." Zal was call after him as he walked away but was cut off by Batman coming up behind her.

" Zaltana, I see you've met up with Robin again." He said. She turned around and smiled.

" Yeah."

" Hey, Zal?" Robin started, she turned back to him. " Care to dance?" She blushed.

" You don't mind Batman?" She asked. He shook his head and left. Robin held out his arm and Zaltana linked hers with it. They walked out onto the ballroom floor and Robin placed both hands on her waist. She placed her hands around his neck and they began to slow dance.

" i guess these kinds of songs are for people our age." Robin said trying to start a conversation.

" Normally." She replied. " It's mostly the teenagers who dance." Robin looked up and noticed this. When he looked at her again, he caught her staring, she looked away and blushed. " Sorry." She mumbled. Robin laughed. The song ended and they pulled apart. A new song began, and almost immediately kids started to fast dance (not grinding though) it was Zaltana's favorite song on earth: Move your Body by Eiffel 65. She began to fast and Robin joined in.

Later after all the dancing everyone began to leave, either from lack of sleep or their guardians needing to leave. After the guests had left it left Robin, Zaltana and Batman there. Bruce pulled off his mask, knowing that he could trust the two young ones.

" Robin you should get back to your team." He said.

" Yeah, you're right." Robin turned to Zaltana who was playing with her black hair. " You should come by sometime. And thanks for the dances. Goodnight." And then Robin left. Zaltana was still blushing when she got into her room. She got into her pajamas and thought about the wonderful evening she had.

_" He actually danced with me, and even considers me a friend! This is so amazing!" _Zaltana had never really fit in on her home planet. Being Princess had it's requirements, and she was fed up with those rules. Zaltana thought back to the day she left home...

**Flashback(Oh, how I love Flashbacks!)**

_Zaltana was wandering the halls of her court, when her little brother Armandek came rushing up to her._

_" Zaltana." He said quickly with the Främling accent, he had blonde spiky hair and big green eyes he was 7 while she was 9. " Moeder needs you now!" He pulled on her hand, she laughed._

_" Why are you in such a rush, you always make things an emergency-" _

_" This is no joke, grote zuster. Moeder has fallen deeply ill!" Zaltana gasped. Her moeder had been frail for some time now, but if she died, that would make her queen since her father had long passed away, she couldn't lose another family member. She and her brother ran down the hall, her loose white pants flowing behind her along with her white tank top. _

_They ran around the corner and up the grand staircase. They were just about to arrive at their moeder's room when they ran into their uncle. Zaltana knew he was after the throne, but had always kept quiet about it to her mother._

_" Step aside Oom." Armandek said breathlessly. _

_" What are you in such a hurry for?" He asked not moving from his spot. _

_" Nothing that concerns you." Zaltana hissed. Armandek knew also about what his Oom had been trying to do, neither of them had any respect for their uncle._

_" Oh, really? As your mother's advisor and only brother, everything that goes on in this court concerns me." _

_" Only when you get the throne, but you'll never live to sit in that position-" Armandek said menacingly. _

_" Why you ungrateful-" Before he could strike, a Främlingian solider came rushing up to them. _

_" Your majesties," He bowed to the siblings. They bowed slightly and the solider continued. " Your moeder, I regret to say, has just passed." Zaltana's eyes widened. She hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to her, not a chance to make some kind of life long promise(which would last a long time because the royal family was immortal unless they got sick like her moeder). _

_" You," She hissed to her Oom. He backed away, he knew that making Zaltana angry was a bad idea. A black aura began to form around her. " This is all your fault." _

_" I have no idea-" But what he said didn't match his tone of voice._

_" Guards!" Zaltana shouted. Several guards appeared behind her. " Take him to the dungeon, and make sure he stays there for a good long time." _

_" You'll pay you wijfje!" Armandek gasped but Zaltana did nothing except stare as if that would kill him on the spot. Luckily it didn't. _

_**That Evening...**_

_Armandek was standing next to his sister. Her outfit had quickly changed from earlier that day. She was wearing the same style of clothing but it turned to all black. She was like everyone else wearing the black armband that the royal family would wear for weeks after their people._

_" My People. You now stand before your new Queen!" She called into the crowd. They were silent. " This is truly something I will honor, but my moeder's death brings into light something that was locked deep in my heart." She paused, tears wanted to come down but she held them back. Armandek saw her lips quivering. " That is the fact that I should not be your Queen." The crowd whispered. " There is something I must do and that is find where I truly belong. So I will be leaving you. But I will be leaving you in good hands." She took the crown she was wearing off her head and hung it over her brother's head. " I give you King Armandek!" She shouted and placed the crown on his head. The crowd cheered. She kneeled to face her brother. _

_" Armandek, you will promise to rule like moeder and vader did?" He shook his head, tears coming down his cheeks. Zaltana wiped them away. " Promise me this? Promise this promise that I could not promise moeder?" He nodded. " Good, she placed in his hands a communicator. " In case anything happens to go wrong. Call me, and I'll come as fast as I can." _

_" Please come back to visit." He said as he hugged her. _

_" I will." _

_Long after Armandek had gone to sleep, Zaltana left flying off into space(she can fly and breath space air like Starfire). She passed Tamaran the planet nearest them, they were in close alliance._

_She continued onto another planet she had been studying in the library. Earth. IT was the planet she was going to live on, where she would start a new life. Of course she didn't realize her first visit would be so horrible._

_She arrived on the outskirts of Gotham City, a crime city. It was horrible, Zaltana was hoping to find shelter before something terrible happened to her, unfortunately the tides were not in her favor._

_" Hey there pretty girl. Mind helping me out?" A man in ragged clothing asked. _

_" I'm sorry, I'm busy. If you'll excuse-" He blocked her path._

_" It wasn't really a question. Now give me all your valuables. And we won't have any trouble." More men came out from the dark alleyway._

_" Go away!" She exclaimed. She tried to run but the man who had spoken to her grabbed Zaltana by the arm. _

_" Where do you think you're going?" He laughed menacingly. They beat her._

_They left her in that alleyway, she managed to stand up and walk. She walked to a mansion nearby, she squeezed through the gate and walked up to the door, she knocked and then passed out._

_Zaltana remembered waking up in a large queen sized bed. That's when she began living with Bruce Wayne. Millionaire and Super-hero. She took after him, helping him with her powers that were in her blood. She was an elemental hero with the gift of psyche._

**(End Flashback)**

And Speedy had come into the picture not long after, meeting her when Oliver Queen(Green Arrow) and Bruce had a meeting, he had come as his secret identity Roy Harper, Zaltana doesn't have the ability to change her eyes so she obviously went as herself. Zaltana doesn't speak much because of what happen to her moeder and what happen to her in the alleyway.

Soon Zaltana had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

_---------------------_

Alia- Okay, so for those who don't know, for Zaltana's home planet all the words are in Dutch. It's a cool language and sounds kinda Alienish.

Kosa- Here is a translation for each word:

**Främling- Alien, funny huh?**

**Grote Zuster- Big Sister**

**Moeder- Mother**

**Oom- Uncle**

**Wijfje- A really bad word I can't put up here or I'll be in trouble.**

**Vader- Not Darth Vader, it means father.**


	2. Hello Starfire

Alia- This is really short. Things are going to be that way before my Winter Break which is this coming week so things will be a lot longer in the time to come.

Kosa- Some things are from the cartoon, but bits and pieces of the teen heroes background will be coming from the DC Comics.

Kai- We'll keep Zaltana's info on the top of each chapter that way if you forget something about her, it's right there.

Rei- Title- Zaltana- Lost pt.1, Chapter 2- Hello Starfire

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Background on:_

_Zaltana- A heroine that has newly come to town. Her eyes are whited over (like Storm from X-men) so she didn't have to wear a mask. She had ivory skin and long jet black hair and elfin ears. She was from a planet called Främling. She always wore black combat style boots, dark brown stockings, black skirt with a belt that hung loosely on her hips at an angle, blood red tank-top, a black armband on her upper arm and gloves with cut-off fingers._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Zaltana woke up in a good mood that morning. Most mornings it was pretty bad(won't go into detail). She dressed, and headed down to the dining room. Bruce was already there, eating some eggs, sausage and toast.(Look he may be rich but that doesn't mean he has to eat fancy crap). Zaltana sat down nearby and dished herself some food.

" Good morning Zaltana. I see you're in a good mood." Bruce laughed a bit. Zaltana smiled and began to eat. " On a better note Robin sent me a request for you to go by there tower in Jump City, which is the next city over. Zaltana looked up from her food.

" Really?" She asked excitedly.

" Yes, you're free to leave when you want. You are you're own person." Zaltana got up and was about to go to the Bat Cave. " But just be careful." He said. Zaltana nodded.

" I will." She pressed a button and a bookcase moved to reveal some stairs. " Thank you." She went down the stairs and went to the computer. She typed something and behind her a platform raised up with a motorbike on it. She pulled on a helmet and hopped on.

About half an hour later she arrived in Jump City, once she got there it dawned on her that she didn't know where she was going. Then as she turned a corner she saw a giant T. " _Well that's inconspicuous._"She thought as she drove towards it.(I don't know how land vehicles get there but she got over there)

Zaltana stood in front of the large door. She took in a deep breath. " _Well here goes nothing."_ She knocked on the door. It made an echoing sound. She waited and soon the door opened, the boy who had answered the door was a large Cyborg. Zaltana's psychic powers were beginning to act up, she was seeing all of Cyborg's past and also the past of those in the Tower, like Beast boy, Starfire and Raven(whose was the worst). She had already seen Robin's so that didn't affect her.

" Can I help you?" He asked.

" Is Robin here?"

" Uh, yeah." He allowed her to come in. " Hey Robin!" He called. The young hero turned around on the couch. Apparently he and Cyborg were playing video games. The others looked up. Zaltana felt like a Dier in a Dierentuin on her home planet.

" Hey Zal." He jumped over the back of the couch and walked up to her. " Glad you could come."

" I left as soon as Bruce told me."

" Cool. So this is Cyborg." He pointed to the one who answered the door. " Raven." He pointed to a cloaked person with pale skin. " Beast-boy." He pointed to the green boy. " And Starfire." Zaltana looked at the Tamranian.

" Starfire!" Starfire looked and the Främlingian.

" Zaltana!" They hugged. ( A/N: Starfire can understand her language and same goes for Zaltana) " How is your Knorfka?" Zaltana looked down at her feet.

" I'd rather not talk about it." She said quietly. The other Titans were confused.

" You know each other?" Robin asked the two alien girls.

" Our home planets have been allies and friends for hundreds of years. My friend here should remember exactly how long."

" 550 years. Right after the last Galactisch War." Zaltana said as she thought back to the wars. Her parents were in them before she or her brother were born.

" Oh, I'm happy that you are here. But shouldn't you be tending to your brother?"

" He's fine." Zaltana said.

" Why do you say that?" Cyborg asked.

" He's the King." Starfire gasped, the others were totally clueless.

" But you were next in line! Armandek is younger than you and what about your Oom?" Starfire said in almost one breath. Zaltana was hoping to avoid this explanation, she, for almost 5 years, had barely spoken a full sentence. Now she had to explain this whole ordeal. She owed Starfire an explanation as a good friend. And the anger towards her Oom had been building up for so long she had to release sometime, why not now?

" If you're going to explain we may want to sit down." Robin said. indicating the couch. They all sat down with Zaltana in the middle, so they all could see her.

_---------------------_

Alia- Okay, so for those who don't know, for Zaltana's home planet all the words are in Dutch. It's a cool language and sounds kinda Alienish.

Kosa- Here is a translation for each word:

**Främling- Alien, funny huh?**

**Dier- Animal**

**Dierentuin- Zoo**

**Galactisch- Galactic**


	3. Ware Vriend

Alia- Hope you all like.

Kosa- Some things are from the cartoon, but bits and pieces of the teen heroes background will be coming from the DC Comics.

Kai- We'll keep Zaltana's info on the top of each chapter that way if you forget something about her, it's right there.

Rei- Title- Zaltana- Lost pt.1, Chapter 3- Ware Vriend

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Background on:_

_Zaltana- A heroine that has newly come to town. Her eyes are whited over (like Storm from X-men) so she didn't have to wear a mask. She had ivory skin and long jet black hair and elfin ears. She was from a planet called Främling. She always wore black combat style boots, dark brown stockings, black skirt with a belt that hung loosely on her hips at an angle, blood red tank-top, a black armband on her upper arm and gloves with cut-off fingers._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

" My brother, Armandek, is now King, as I have already told you." Zaltana started to explain. " About five years ago my moeder (Starfire told the others that it meant mother) come down with a serious sickness. Normally we live forever on our planet unless ravaged by some sickness." She paused. " That is how my vader (Starfire told the others that it meant father) died. My brother came and told me that moeder wanted to see us." Tears began to force their way to Zaltana's eyes. " My Oom ( Once again Starfire explained the meaning) Bradwr, he got in our way, I believe he did it potentially." Zaltana wiped away unshed tears. " See, my Oom has been trying to take the throne from my mother for some time now, I believe that he poisoned her. A solider came an told us that our moeder had passed on." A tear fell down Zaltana's cheek. " Since I was next in line I became Queen. I had Bradwr sent to the dungeons for life."

" Why not just have him executed?" Beast-Boy asked.

" Because on Främling, torture is worse than death." Starfire answered.

" He's probably been begging for death for some time now." Zaltana began again. " Anyway, I spoke to my people and told them of my plans to leave but that my brother would take over. And he hasn't called yet so he must be doing just fine." (A/N just because Zaltana did all this talking doesn't mean she will continue to do so.)

A little later Starfire was showing her alien friend around the tower.

" This is my room. And this is my little K'norfka." She held up a little worm that she called Silkie.

" Cute." Zaltana pet him, they left and moved on.

" This here is Robin's room. Once we all dressed up in his outfits because he left and we missed him so much." She said really fast. They went down the hall and around a corner. Starfire pointed out Beast-Boy's room, Raven's room, (" Nobody is allowed to go in there without her permission." Starfire said as they passed.) Cyborgs room, the file room, and the villain room. In the middle of the hall Beast-Boy and Cyborg were playing Stank Ball and as they turned the corner a ball hit Star right in the face.

" Sorry Star." Beast-boy apologized.

" Are you alright?" Zaltana asked.

" I will be fine. I just need to go and do the cleaning of the face."

" A shower?" Zaltana asked not understanding her meaning.

" Yes. I will be back momentarily." Cyborg and Beast-Boy left Zaltana to find a bit of a safer place to play their game. Zaltana walked through the hallway and around a corner. She found herself at the villain room again. She walked inside fascinated that the door slid open. She walked around looking at weapons or vital pieces for the villains that the Titans have captured. She made her way to the back of the room where there stood a mask, tan and black, it was sinister looking. The mask reminded Zaltana of her Oom. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the painful memories.

" Zal?" She turned around and there was Robin standing in the doorway. " What are you doing here?"

" Looking." She replied, as she made her way back to the door.

" Why? There's nothing that would interest you in here." She walked past Robin and he turned to walk with her.

" I'm just curious." She said.

" Had you ever told anybody else that story about your family?" She looked at him as though he shouldn't be asking that question.

" Why?"

" I'm just curious." He mocked Zaltana. She gave a little smile.

" No. Not anyone."

" Why tell us then?"

" Because you are friends with Starfire, or as I know her Koriand'r." Robin looked confused.

" Is that her Tamerainian name?" Zaltana nodded.

" But they sometimes call her Starfire as well." They went into the main room. Zaltana spotted a clock in the kitchen(a/n I'm just making this up, I never see a clock in the show so I'm putting one in here.) " I should be going."

" Why?"

" You like to ask that question don't you?" She smiled again. " I suppose to meet Speedy."

" Right. Well I hope you come and visit again, Zal."

" I would like that."

" I'll tell Star where you went." She nodded.

" Thank you." And then Zaltana left through the big doors.

**At a park in Gotham City**

" Speedy!" Zaltana said as she walked up the familiar path. He stood up and walked up to her.

" Hey. Where have you been?" He asked as they continued to walked down the path. It was sort of a ritual they went through, they'd take a walk then get some lunch and then they'd go back to Wayne Manor and hang out until Speedy had to go back to Titans East.

" I was visiting the other Titans." She replied.

" Really?" Speedy was confused. " Why?" She laughed. She was hoping they wouldn't go through the same process as she did with Robin.

" Robin invited me." Speedy gave an inward growl.

" Really. Did you enjoy your visit?" She nodded.

" I did. I saw my old friend Starfire."

" You know Star?" He asked once again surprised.

" Yes. " She giggled. She felt so happy today. And the weather seemed to match her mood. " Her planet and mine are close allies."

" That's cool. You seem in a better mood. Why?"

" I don't know. A burden is lifted, I would guess."

" What burden?" Zaltana explained to him what she told the Titans. He was not only surprised about the story but at how many sentences she had used to tell the story. " I never knew. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

" It's not something I like to share." She said. By now they had eaten lunch and were on their way to Wayne Manor. (a/n: She dropped her bike off at the manor before meeting up with Speedy.)

They sat at Wayne Manor in the Library, Alfred had brought in some tea and they sat in front of the fire that was going. Zaltana suddenly dropped her cup(which didn't smash thanks to the carpet) and flung herself onto Speedy, who was shock and confused. She was crying.

" I should never have left home. Leaving my only family behind was a stupid mistake." She sobbed. Speedy put his cup down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

" You left because you had to." He said trying to comfort her. " You left trying to find who you are, why you're here in life. I guess we all just have to get away sometimes." She continued to cry not looking up at Speedy.

" Roy Harper." She whispered. That surprised him, she had only used his real name when they first met. " Roy Harper, Speedy, two different people. Did you come up with Speedy to get away from your normal problems? Did you think becoming a hero would help solve problems that you Roy Harper could not?" He couldn't answer. But that was almost exactly why he had become a hero.

" Also because it's fun, it's something that is never the same twice." He said. He looked at her with sad eyes(from behind the mask). She was alone, at least that's how she felt. he knew that feeling, as he lost his parents and Green Arrow wasn't always to act like a true parent. " You're not alone Zal. You still have me." He tightened his grip so she knew that he was there for her. She looked up at him.

" Thank you." They stayed hugging for a few more minutes and then Speedy released her.

" I should go. Titans East will be needing me soon. I'll be back tomorrow."

" Meet me at Titans Tower." He almost cringed. " You are my Ware Vriend."

" Right." And then Speedy, while blushing, left.

_---------------------_

Alia- Okay, so for those who don't know, for Zaltana's home planet all the words are in Dutch. It's a cool language and sounds kinda Alienish.

Kosa- Here is a translation for each word:

**Främling- Alien, funny huh**

**Ware Vriend- True Friend.**

Rei- This turning into a good story.


	4. A New Beginning

Zal- Sorry about taking so long. I had a humungous writer's block and still kinda do.

Kosa- This is only part one of two, this part is shorter but the second part will be longer.

Rei- Chapter 4- A new Beginning

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Background on:_

_Zaltana- A heroine that has newly come to town. Her eyes are whited over (like Storm from X-men) so she didn't have to wear a mask. She had ivory skin and long jet black hair and elfin ears. She was from a planet called Framling. She always wore black combat style boots, dark brown stockings, black skirt with a belt that hung loosely on her hips at an angle, blood red tank-top, a black armband on her upper arm and gloves with cut-off fingers._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning Zaltana left for Titans Tower, excited for the days events which she knew would be enjoyable. She was beginning to like Earth, she had some real friends and they were just like family. She arrived at the Tower about half an hour after she left Wayne Manor. She knocked on the large door making echo throughout the tower. Starfire answered the door.

" Zaltana! It is so good to see you again. Please come in." Zaltana walked inside. The guys were watching T.V. Even Speedy was there. They turned as Zaltana walked in. Robin and Speedy both stood up and the at the same time and walked over to her.

" Morning Zal." They said at the same time. They glared at each other. Zaltana giggled.

" Morning Robin. Morning Speedy." She walked up to them, but Beast-boy stepped in front of her.

" Zaltana would you like to hear a joke I've been working on?" He asked. Before Zaltana could respond, Raven did for her.

" I don't think that any joke _you_ told her would be funny." Beast-boy dropped his ears and gave a sad face.

Zaltana whispered to him, " You can tell me later." He looked happy again. Robin stepped foreward.

" We were going to go out on the training course today. Would you like to join us?" He asked.

" Sure." She replied. They walked to one side of the island where it had been beaten away and a console had been placed off to the side.

" Zaltana would you like the honor of going first?" Robin asked.

" What do I do?" She asked.

" We'll time you and your power. All you have to do is take out the target's as fast and as accurate as you can." Cyborg explained. Zaltana nodded.

" Alright."

" Go get situated and nod when you're ready." Robin instructed. Zaltana walked into the middle of the grounds, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded. Cyborg flipped a switch and targets appeared behind Zaltana. She spun around on her heels and fired black energy bolts from her hands at them. Some more appeared above her, she shot up into the air and fired again.

Around and around she flew hitting every target almost dead center. The others watch the power meter flutter about average power, landing in between Starfire and Raven's average power level.

Zaltana landed next to Speedy when she has finished.

" Well?" She asked.

" Your power is a little higher than Starfire's and a little lower than Raven's. Your time was two minutes and five seconds. That's a new record." Cyborg said.

" Where did you learn to do all that?" Speedy asked.

" She learned on Tamaran." Starfire said. Zaltana nodded.

" After the war, many of my people stopped fighting and many forgot how to fight. Only royalty retained the skills and so my parents sent my brother and I to our neighbor and friend, Tamaran to learn to fight." Zaltana explained.

" Framling is famous for being such a peaceful planet. Her coming to our planet was how she and I met." Starfire said happily, hugging her friend. To the others it seemed as though the two aliens were hiding something but they shrugged it off.

The rest of the team, including Speedy went through the training course, none could match Zaltana's time.

They were all at the pizza place enjoying lunch, when Speedy's communicator went off.

" Alright Bee, I'll be there soon." Speedy hung up and got out of his seat. " Sorry, there's trouble in Steel City. Zal are we still on for our usual tomorrow?"

" Yeah, see you later, Speedy." She said. He nodded and left.

" How did you meet Speedy, Zal?" Beast-boy asked.

" I didn't really meet Speedy, I met his alter-ego and through him I met Speedy." Zaltana and Robin saw everyone's confusion.

" She has the gift to see everyone's past just by seeing them. She can control it to an extent and once she sees the past of that person, she remembers it." Robin explained.

" But if I touch someone, I have no choice but to see their past."

" So you know about all of us?" Raven asked.

" I do but I only say something if the person asks."

" Alright if it is true what's my real name and what did I used to do?" Cyborg said challengingly. Without hesitating Zaltana answered.

" Your name is Victor Stone and you used to play footbal until a terrible accident." Cyborg was amazed.

" What about me?" Beast-boy asked.

" Garfield Logan. You were raised by the Doom Patrol intil you decided to go out on your own and that's how you met up with Robin." Zaltana said. Robin smiled, it was great that she was opening up to people and talking more.

" What about Robin? Tell us a little about him." Starfire said. Zaltana looked at Robin then said,

" Robin and Batman had an arguement, Robin wanted to be a real hero instead of just a side-kick. That arguement led to the creation of the Teen Titans." Robin sighed. She knew he didn't want his identity revealed.

The group talked a little longer then Zaltana left for Wayne Manor.

" I've been thinking, Zaltana would be a great asset to the team-"

" Yes!" Cyborg, Beast-boy and Starfire said in unision.

Raven shrugged, " Sure."

" I guess that settles it. I'll go talk with her tomorrow." Robin said laughing.

--------

Zal- Until next time!

Kai- Bye!


End file.
